


just need an outlet (don't care who)

by birdginia



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Hypnotism, NON-GENDERED READER, Other, unsure how else to tag this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: The moon looks so close right now, close enough to touch, and you reach a hand out playfully towards it, imagining what it might feel like, when your eyes and arm start to droop.And you dream
Relationships: Lunala (Pokemon) & Original Character(s), Lunala (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	just need an outlet (don't care who)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poisonwithtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonwithtrash/gifts).



> this fic was a request by my good friend [poisonwithtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonwithtrash/pseuds/poisonwithtrash), who gave me a choice of a few different pokemon to write reader hypno about. I was going für a different sort of Mood than I usually do, so I hope you still enjoy!

The view just outside Paniola is especially breathtaking tonight.

You're in your usual spot at the end of a workday--the top of a small hill in the middle of the Ranch, letting the grass tickle the back of your neck as you listen to the quiet ambience of sleeping Miltank. One of the Tauros nearly kicked you in the head when you tried to feed it today, so you're happy to have some time to yourself to relax and stare up at the stars.

Not to mention the moon, bright and full in the middle of the sky, giving the field around you a calming, blue-white glow that you almost prefer to the harsh island sunlight of the working hours. It looks so close right now, close enough to touch, and you reach a hand out playfully towards it, imagining what it might feel like, when your eyes and arm start to droop.

And you dream.

The moon is still visible behind your eyelids, but the stars, the fields, and your body are missing, allowing you nothing to see outside the brilliant, cooling light in the center of your vision. It grows larger the longer you stare at it, the details slowly coming into focus until you realize that what you're seeing isn't a great ball of rock at all, but a creature in the shape of one, huge wings creating a round and flawless shape.

 _Lunala,_ you know its name to be, instinctually, the way you can instantly spot a threatening situation without identifying every aspect. But no fear or rush of adrenaline comes with this knowledge, just the soothing presence of something more powerful than you but with intent to keep you safe.

It flaps its wings, shattering its perfect silhouette, and you feel a wave of energy charge forth from it and into you, seizing your muscles for a moment before you feel them fall limp and relaxed. You do not fear it. It will not harm you.

The more it moves--slow, steady beats of its wings--the further you feel your consciousness drift. Your eyes are already closed, but you see nonetheless, unable to look away from the majesty of the creature before you but still able to fall deeper and deeper into slumber.

It doesn't speak, but you still hear it command you, urge you to submit to its will, and you see no problem with this. It will not hurt you. You have nowhere else to go. And you feel nothing but _good_ in its presence.

Lunala has become so close, now, dwarfing your small human body in all directions, and you don't know how you could become closer still until its wings start to fold, curling around you and blocking out the infinite darkness around you, replacing it with beautiful blue and gold and starlight and moonlight surrounding your mind and filling your senses.

Your mind is no longer blank, but full, overwhelmed by shapes and colors swirling within and without you, playing across your skin and behind your eyes until you can't help but laugh, a sound that comes out as a burst of stardust and a crashing of asteroids in a silent void. You want to play and be played with by this creature, this deity, this being of moon and star, until your individual consciousness has blended into the lights and colors of space.

When you wake up, it's a slow process, the gradual sounds of reality overwriting the thick silence of the sky and its lights. The whispering of the grass sounds so loud in your ears.

The moon is back in its usual place in the sky: far, far away from you. You flex your fingers, trying to recall the feeling of it, the first feeling of something outside the mundane you've ever had. 

You swear to yourself that you'll find the moon Pokemon again. And when you do, you'll give yourself over completely.


End file.
